Broken Kitchen Blues
by pigtailedprincess
Summary: Aiden-verse. While staying at Bobby's the children find themselves in quite a mess, literally. Warning: Spanking
1. Chapter 1

Bobby ran a hand through his hair. He looked around his kitchen, once of vague order now sported a broken and bloodied chair, some scattered papers, and a few broken dishes. He took a few deep breaths before yelling "Winchesters!"

There was a thundering of feet coming down the stairs. Followed by some hushed voices. Then a little girl's voice rang out, "Why me... Bobby? Where are you?"

"My god damn kitchen. Now get your asses in here."

"Gotcha" Aiden mumbled.

Then three Winchesters entered the kitchen slowly.

Bobby looked over his young charges. Dean stood tall, hands behind his back, in his role as unofficial spokesperson; Sam, sporting a split lip, slouched next to his brother and swung Aiden, who had a large bandaid on her forehead, up onto his hip.

"What the hell happened in here?" Bobby yelled.

"Dunno what you're talkin bout" Aiden whispered.

"Sam put your sister down." Bobby ordered.

"Yes sir." Sam said kissing Aiden's forehead and setting her down.

Bobby took two gigantor steps and stood in front of Aiden. He grabbed her arm and spun her around where he promptly landed a volley of swats on her bum. Then he released her and stepped away.

Aiden scurried around Dean so she was hiding behind him. Dean knelt down and scooped up the little girl, holding her tight against his chest, revealing his split knuckles.

"I'll ask again. What the hell happened to my kitchen. And don't go telling me you three had nothing to do with it, you're all showing signs of a brawl as it my kitchen." Bobby said.

None of the children uttered a word, not even Aiden who lived to hear the sound of her own voice spoke.

"We calling your daddy now or later? Cause I'm pretty sure he won't be pretty happy to hear that his children broke my kitchen and now won't speak. He'd be vaguely happier to hear the his kids owned up." Bobby spoke clearly. "So for the last time before I call John or start swatting, what did you all do to my kitchen?"

The three exchanged a look, and then Dean spoke up. "We brawled."

"Caught that, Dean. I'd like the story. Including why the research you had to do and Latin homework your sister and brother had isn't done."

Dean bit his lower lip, "So Sammy and Aiden were in the kitchen eating a snack and doing the Latin. I came in cause I was tired of the research and needed food, right? So I ate some of Aiden's strawberries and half if Sam's sandwich. And Aiden promptly kicked me in the balls so I kicked her shins and she fell and Sammy was being a little bitch and started whaling on me so I hit back and I kinda split his lip on the chair and man your chairs are in terrible condition man it like just fell apart. And then the table fell over onto Aiden. And stuff broke and Sam and I went into big brother mode and it all stopped and we had to take care of Aiden. And yeah."

"Uh Hunh. Dean, Sam find a corner." Bobby said, "And, Aiden come here."

Dean didn't even try pulling the 'but I'm seventeen' card, so he set Aiden down and joined Sam in finding a corner.

Aiden slowly walked over to Bobby. She tilted her head as if to ask a question.

Bobby pulled out a chair and took a seat, he patted his lap, and he lowered the seven year old over his lap. He then began to spank over her blue jeans.

Aiden was seven going on eight come September. She was a big kid. And big kids don't cry. Only when Daddy spanks, then it's ok to cry, Dean said so so it has to be true. So as Bobby's hand rained down on her butt all Aiden did was bite her lip. At least for the first little bit, when she began to taste blood she let out a little yelp, lay limply I've Bobby's lap, and let the tears fall.

About two or three minutes later Bobby stopped and helped Aiden up.

"Aiden corner. Sam come here."

Aiden shuffled over to the corner that Sam had been standing in and the two traded places.

Bobby then began to whale on Sam's ass. He spanked with a bit more force than he had with Aiden but Sam was seven years older. And when he was done he sent Sam back to a corner and called Dean over. And the same routine repeated itself. The spanks landing on Dean's butt had even more force than the ones that had landed on Sam's. And when he was done he waited till Dean had collected himself, then called Sam and Aiden forward.

"I'm gonna call your daddy now. What I want you three to do is to pick up this broken china so nobody gets hurt. Understood?"

"Yes sir" three voices chorused. Then the three bodies got I work picking up the broken china, well Dean and Sam picked it up, Aiden held the bag due to the fact that Dean wouldn't let her any closer to the shards.

"John?" Bobby said, speaking into the corded receiver. "No no, everyone is fine."

"My ass ain't fine." Dean mumbled.

"Dean, I told you to pick up not be a smart ass. Nah John just your boy being his cocky self. So since I'm having trouble keeping this story straight I'll let them tell you themselves. Yep all of them. Details excluded my kitchen is now lacking a chair cause one is broke, I've lost some dishes, and your children are all sporting various injuries I need to look at. Damn straight I beat their asses. Uh Hunh, I'll tell em. See you later." Bobby hung up the phone and turned to the three Winchester children. "Your daddy should be home tonight or tomorrow morning depending on traffic."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dean woke up to the smell of eggs. Dad swore that his nose was better than any alarm clock. He rolled over on the lower bunk and swung his feet over the edge and stood up. He stood on the ledge of his bed and roused Sam then climbed down to the single bed on the other side of the room and he shook Aiden awake. "Rise and shine kiddos."

Sam hopped down from the top bunk and headed to the bathroom as Aiden rubbed her eyes. When he got back Dean went down the hall to the bathroom. Sam got dressed hissing as he pulled the jeans and shorts over his ass. When Dean got back Aiden went to the bathroom too. Dean got dressed and when Aiden got back she put on her jeans and butterfly t-shirt. Then the trio headed down the stairs to the kitchen, lacking a chair, which could prove problematic.

When they got down to the kitchen they saw Bobby cooking eggs and Dad putting out the cereal and milk.

"Daddy!" Aiden cried, and launched herself at the man who caught her in one arm and set down the milk then gave her a proper hug.

"Hey baby girl. How're you all?" Dad asks.

"Ok, Dad. How was your hunt?" Dean questions.

"Fine. Now how about we all eat then you three can explain the lack of dishes, chair, and the bandaid on Aiden's head, Sam's split lip, and Dean's split knuckles."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

After breakfast Dean, Sam, Aiden, and Dad all were in the children's bedroom.

"So one if not all of you owe me an explanation." Dad said. Dean opened his mouth to start explaining when Dad held up a hand, "someone who isn't always explaining."

The three exchanged a look. And then Aiden spoke up, "Well Daddy So Sammy and I were in the kitchen eating a snack and doing the Latin homework Bobby gave us and Dean came in cause he was tired of doing research and he needed food. But then he ate some of my strawberries and half if Sam's sandwich. And I had to kick him where it hurts. But then he kicked my shins and I fell and Sammy started beating on Dean so they started fighting and Dean split Sam's lip on the chair and it just fell apart. And then the table fell over onto me. And all the dishes on the table broke and Sam and Dean stopped fast."

"I see." Dad said, pondering for a moment. "Well what do you three think aught to happen?"

"Dunno" Sam mumbled as Dean shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Dad asked.

"Sir." Sam sighed.

"Not sure sir." Aiden said biting her lip, a habit she had picked up and her father wasn't a fan of, out of fear she would hurt herself on accident.

"Aiden, stop biting." Dad pinched his nose, "nothing?"

Three sets of shoulders bobbed up and down.

"Aiden come here. Dean, Sam find yourself a corner." Dad said sitting down on the edge of Aiden's bed.

Dean and Sam had each found a corner and stood facing it.

Dad patted his lap, "Aiden."

Aiden walked over towards Dad, and stood in front of him.

Dad reached to the button on the seven year old's jeans, where he fumbled with the button and mumbled something about how girls' jeans were a pain in the ass what with their buttons and why didn't they just have snaps like boys' jeans did, which made Aiden giggle softly.

"Something funny about this Aiden Anne?" Dad snapped, getting upset with the little girl's pants.

"No sir. Want me to do it?" Aiden asked, her big brown eyes looking up at Dad, as she tried to help and get the spanking over with.

Just then Dad got the button and dropped her jeans then tossed her over his lap. Then Dad spanked he didn't lecture, he would do a run through afterwords with his three when he was sure he had everyones' attention. So all Dad did was spank. A minute or so after Aiden thought she was going to die and after a few spanks had been brought down on her sit spots Dad stopped. He rubbed circles on the girl's back then let her up, kissed her forehead, and pulled up her jeans. "Sammy, you and Aiden switch places."

Aiden slid off Dad's lap as Sam turned around. Then Sam walked over to Dad and Aiden put her nose in the corner.

"Drop the jeans Sam." Dad said.

Sam undid his jeans and lowered his gangly self over Dad's lap. And then Dad spanked, hard. Well not hard enough to leave anything but redness nor as hard as Dean would be getting it, but harder than he had spanked Aiden. Sam squirmed a little but soon stopped thinking that he had no desire to piss off Dad. And after the few sharp smacks on his sit spots and a quiet yelp from Sam Dad waited for Sam to calm down the let him up and Sam pulled up his pants and waited for further instruction.

"Dean get over here." Dad said, running a hand through his hair, "Sam corner."

Sam and Dean switched places, and Dean stood in front of Dad as Dad shook out his hand. Dean smirked.

"What Dean?" Dad asked sighing.

"You getting old on us Dad?" Dean chuckled.

Dad smacked Dean upside the head. "Watch it boy. You three are just Winchesters that's all, hard heads and hard asses. Now drop em'"

"Yes sir," Dean said dropping trou.

Dad patted his lap and dropped a sharp spank on Dean's butt when Dean had rolled his eyes. Then Dad grabbed Dean's wrist and pulled the boy over his lap and started spanking. One after another Dad's hand fell from left to right, then Dad shifted his leg and raised Dean bum giving him easier access to Dean's thighs and sit spots. After delivering a good two dozen swats to Dean's thighs and a dozen to his sit spots, Dad let Dean pull himself together. Then Dean stood up and snarled at his pants before pulling them up.

"Sam. Aiden. Come here." Dad said calling the three together.

The three stood side by side in front of Dad.

"So why in the hell did you three start a brawl in Bobby's kitchen?" Dad asked rubbing a hand over his scruff.

"Dean ate my snack." Aiden said simply. As if that explained everything.

"Was hungry and bored." Dean shrugged.

"Dean hit Aiden." Sam mumbled.

"You three will be the death of me." Dad said looking them over. "Here's what I know. You three will be doing extra pt until I decide you've worked off the dishes and chair. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Sam and Dean sighed as Aiden nodded.

"Can't hear your head rattle Aiden." Dad said.

"Yes sir." Aiden said softly, nibbling her lip.

"Don't do that Aiden Anne." Dad said reaching out and squeezing Aiden's cheeks until her lip popped out from between her teeth. "Now the three of you go apologize to Bobby for destroying his kitchen. Then come back up here and get everything packed up. we're leaving before five.


End file.
